Guardianship of an Angel
by Luna-Chan - Psychodynamic
Summary: Life's a bit strange for Kai I mean, how many mortal's get the chance to be adored by demons and angels alike whilst taking a trip to find out the meaning of life? Not many, but then again, with a world like this one who wants to find out?
1. My Thoughts are Always with you

Kari smiled at the sleeping boy in her presence. She had guided him since his birth, protecting him from the worst of his grandfather's wrath. She felt the small lump in her throat as she thought of his past. Tears come to her eyes, she always had been a compassionate spirit; even for her people.

"Oh Kai, one day you'll find your way." She spoke silently, thought even if she had screamed it in his ear she knew he wouldn't have heard her.

Kari was an angel.

The great Kai Hiwatari's guardian angel to be more precise.

She gently leant onto his bed, no dent though where she sat, and touched his temple with two fingers. Feeling the storms of hurt and pain that enthralled the boy.

_So there you are.  
Your cold spirit always in my presence.  
The pain and suffering  
An ever ending void of hurt and depression.  
And yet you block it.  
Depriving the others around you of your true self.  
The side even you do not know._

She silently blocked his dreams, sending him feelings of love and joy.

No matter what anyone thought, she knew this boy wasn't empty; he could love once more, when she reminded him, when he remembered.

_Your past is forgotten,  
Not even you know it.  
Why you desperately search for an answer.  
And gaze at the stars at night.  
And why you wish you can hear the song of the hours of darkness._

He stirred again. Waking up quietly as usual in the dead of night. Kari withdrew noiselessly from him and let him make his way to the courtyard outside his teammate's dojo. Kari followed, relishing the tingles of the moonlight that danced upon her skin and stirred the blood in her heart. He watched the stars with unspoken awe; she knew what he was thinking.

She knew he wanted to be free of what Voltaire had done to him. Of his chained mind.

_You think that you're alone.  
No-one knows the anguish that ensnares your spirit.  
But you are never alone.  
Isolation doesn't mean your guardian isn't there.  
The spirit that guides you.  
Helps you on your way._

Kari couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around him, her wings enveloping him also. Sending him all the love and hope, the faith she had for him and the constant beauty of the world around him.

She felt something moisten her cheek, and smiled quietly to herself.

'One step closer Kai, you're going to heal, I know you will.'

_So here I am.  
Watching you as always.  
It is not pity that I feel.  
It's sadness because I know you.  
I knew you as you once were.  
Alive._


	2. Mysterious Girl

* * *

**Mysterious Girl**

* * *

Kai stirred from his sleep, that girl… she had been in his dreams again, soft brown eyes and… He couldn't remember… He furrowed his forehead in an attempt tovisualize her. 

Heck, it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

Only a dream.

And yet it felt so real…

Why was it, that although this dream of his was so vivid and he could remember every last detail of it…

Except for the girl who inhabited them.

It was beginning to annoy him; Dranzer had denied him the answer to these 'dreams'; claiming them not to be his imagination at all.

Keh, what the hell were they then?

He heard a loud bang in the Kinomiya dojo and inwardly groaned. Just what he needed, Hiromi and Takao yelling at each other again. He heard loud steps running into the bedroom.

"Ka- ARGH!" The sound of a screaming Tyson make Kai jump and attempt to get up, his body moving to find he had a source of warmth around his waist.

He opened his eyes and looked at a horrified looking Tyson as the others ran into the room to see what the fuss was about.

"WHOA! Who… who's that?" Max asked, pointing at Kai, who scowled at him.

"What's this Mizuhara? Everyone look and point at Kai day or something?" He growled, rare words escaping the lips of his mouth.

"Well we wouldn't if there wasn't a girl in your bed with you!" Tyson almost shouted, horrified.

Kai looked at him blankly before understanding what he said. He turned slowly to look behind him.

Sure enough, a young girl – around a year or two younger than him – slept silently next to him, a picture of innocence as her mousey brown hair spread out beneath her; in whole she looked utterly defenseless as she slumbered.

He shot out of bed, shock written all over his face.

_There's a girl in my bed, there's a girl in my bed, there's a girl in my bed… HOW THE HELL DID A GIRL GET INTO MY BED!_

His face turned back to stone as thoughts ran amok in his mind.

"Who is she?" Hiromi asked her team captain as she stared at the girl, who, despite the noise everyone was making she remained asleep.

Hiromi went to brush the girl's hair out of her eyes when she was harshly interrupted by Kai, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch her" He spoke quietly, his voice clear and full of warning. Hiromi fell back and gave Kai an almost frightened look.

_Why's he so protective? He doesn't even know her… does he? _She felt a small swirl of jealousy and gasped inwardly.

She gave Kai a hurt look and ran out of the room.

"Hiromi? Hiromi?" Takao called after her and ran after her along with Max, leaving Kai Rei and the young girl.

"Kai…"

_Should I tell him who she is? No, that's up to her to tell him._

"What?" He snapped at him, crimson eyes glinting dangerously.

Rei faltered; what should he say?

"Erm… I think you hurt Hiromi-Chan's feelings." He said lamely.

"Your point?" He asked again.

Rei felt his anger begin to rise, how could he not care? Kai just stared back, drilling his cold vibe into his team mate.

"Here he goes again." A small voice sighed from behind them. They both looked at the sleeping girl, who was now sitting up, looking sadly at Kai.

There was a long silence between them before Kai decided to speak.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Okay then people, I know this is supposed to be a one-shot, but then I thought, NAH! (My loyal reviewers will know what I'm like -sweatdrops-) So.. I suppose you can blame this on Ms.SoUrPuSs because she told me to write more lol. Even though I'm supposed to be writing my English Lit coursework (due in for Monday as usual) Anyway, halfway through writing up why Charlie Dickens gave Pip his name and the reasons for it I thought - BAM! And wrote this instead. So yeah, je mata good marks I suppose, never mind. And yes, I know this is very, very shot.**

**Typhoon14: Thank you!**

**Kiko Cat: As long as your story isn't Yaio and there are no mary sues in it I'll be happy to!**

**SliverLastsForever: Oh man I love your story 'Stuck'! I hope you get round to writing some more on it as after all, it's an awesome Fanfic.**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Your wish is my command or Lisha-sama. I have updated a one-shot... O.o Well it's new I suppose.**

**Also, I'm not so sure this will be updated that much, and if youdo want it to carry on your gonna have to prod me with a stick or something.**


	3. My Angel

* * *

Chapter 2: My Angel

* * *

The young girl blinked and looked at him in amazement, her brown eyes staring at him in shock for a moment before beginning to brim with tears, her face breaking into happiness before she glomped Kai.

"You can see me! Oh Kai-kun I've waited so long for this I didn't even know if you would be allowed!" Her soft voice was drenched in happiness and glimmering hope.

Kai didn't respond to her as she spoke, still wondering who the hell she was. Rei looked extremely pissed off with him still.

He shoved her away and she fell back, her smile faded away slightly and Rei let out a growl in the only way a neko-jin could, storming out the room with writhing anger.

She looked at him sadly, as though a mother would at her child if they refused to make friends.

"Oh Kai, he's only trying to help you, why are you mean to him?" She asked him; her voice saddened a lot as he gave her a dark look. Her smile returned and she walked up to him, kissing him softly on the cheek before opening the door, taking his hand and beginning to take him down the corridor.

He took his hand back and stopped, purposely stubborn. She turned around and gave him a strange look, her face full of surprise and her eyes a mix of emotions, along with one he hated so much, pity.

"Kai-kun no baka, I don't pity you. I know you hate it when people pity you." She said, slowly taking back his hand into hers and taking him to the kitchen where an upset looking Hiromi looked like she was fighting back tears.

The girl let go of Kai's hand and rushed over to Hiromi, her eyes full of concern.

"Oh Hiromi! Do not cry!" She whispered to the upset girl, she embraced her as though they had been friends for a long time. Murmuring comforting things to her; she was genuinely worried for the upset girl.

The girl's comforting aura obviously soothed Hiromi down as she looked up a smiled slightly.

"Oh good! You do not cry any longer!" She said happily.

Takao couldn't help but interrupt.

"Who are you?" He asked her, everyone looked at her, as though hoping for an answer from the young girl.

She smiled once more, in her own good natured way, and walked up to Kai she fell into his arms and hugged him, though he did not respond.

"Tell them who I am." She whispered, though her voice was clear enough for them to hear.

_But I don't know you!_

_**Yes you do…**_

The voice shocked him… he had heard it before…

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Grandpa! Don't leave me here!" The scared voice of a young chibi as he looked wide eyed at the heavy metal door. "Please Grandpa…" The little boy felt tears swell up in his eyes._

_**Grandpa…**_

"_Kai-kun?" A soft voice behind him whispered._

_The little boy turned around, his crimson eyes wide as he looked at the teenaged girl in his little room._

"_Kari…" He mumbled, falling into her arms for comfort, her holding him like a mother would her child._

"_Hush… It's okay Kai… I'm here to help you…"_

_End Flashback…

* * *

_

His eyes widened before returning her embrace, his eyes closing as he held her, slowly wrapping his arms around her slim figure, his face lost his mask the moment he remember the young teen in his arms.

"Kari… My angel…" He whispered, "… My guardian Angel…"

A stunned silence between the Bladebreakers, not knowing what to do, what to say, or whether to believe it.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Okay then people, just so you know this fic is supposed to be short, just so you know and don't complain and the tiny chapters I'm writing okay? Thank you! And yes, this time I'm not going to tell you stupid things like that... I got poked at bit too much. O.o**

**Tikytikytavvi101**** Here you go then!**

**Kaila Hiwatari**** Oddly interesting I know, hopfully it'll be less odd later on in the story...**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs**** Forever at you service my Lisha-chan! (looks at Lisha-chan's evil looking HAMMERburger and backs away) I'm updating... Honest... XD**

**MidnightBallad**** Thank you! **

**CHIBI Majik**** lol, I get them alot.**

**chibiwolfgurl**** Eep! (Glomps Kai) Please don't steal my Bishii! Mine! (jk)**

**Wreckless Spirit**** You know who is it now? Lol, it was an old one-shot Lisha-chan poked me into writing about. Well, mainly her reviewing it telling me to get meh butt into gear. (sweatdrops) **

**EmI-cHaN aNd HeR 3 SpIrItS**** I'm glad you do! lol

* * *

**

_Domo no Reviewers! (waves)_


	4. Thoughts on a weird Day

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thoughts on a weird day.**

* * *

_Later that night…_

Kai leant on the wooden banister, eyes closed and his slate blue bangs riding on the gentle breeze whilst he savoured the motion. Today had been… weird so to speak…

_Flashback…_

_Kai fell back from their embrace and looked at the girl in front of him, she looked so much younger than from what he had remembered her to be._

_She looked so young, no older than thirteen fourteen to say the least, her eyes full of innocence and happiness, something he'd rarely seen in someone who'd experienced Biovolt first hand. With big brown eyes and mousy brown hair that was tied up into bunches on each side of her head_

_She wore nothing but a simple cream dress the went up to her knees, she had no shoes, no jewellery or even hair accessories, indeed her hair must have been especially long for her to have tied it up with itself.._

_Both hadn't realised that the others had slipped into the living room, now watching TV, Kari jumped at the shooting noises coming from the other side. Her eyes widening in panic as she ran in, Kai following her to the doorway._

"_What is this!" She gasped at the program they were watching, some sort of action adventure where the secret agent ninja hero had to go against a load of armed bad guys, typical for Takao and Max, not much at all; for an angel who'd seen what a TV could do for the first time it was positively traumatizing._

_Another loud bang and she'd fled behind Kai, feathered wings now in full view as her feet hovered slightly off the ground._

"_Chill Kari, it's just TV." Max told her, she flew delicately over to Rei with wide begging eyes._

"_Please, help them! Those people! They will die!" _

_Rei blushed slightly and looked around at the bemused expressions of his team mates, as well as the stony look on Kai's face, he gave her a slightly sheepish grin._

"_Kari-sama, they aren't real." Hiromi spoke gently to the distraught angel, who turned around with a questioning look in her eyes. "They're called actors, they pretend to do this stuff, they get paid for it." _

"_But it is so real!" She whispered, "How do you know?" _

"_It's just actors Kari." Kai told her, his voice slightly harsh. "Hiromi, I want you to go out sometime today this her to get her some decent clothes, she can't walk around wearing that while she's visible, here; use this." He gave her one of his own cards and she nodded._

_Kai looked around at everyone else._

"_Well what are you waiting for? We've not got that long until the next tournament!" His last words a growl as everyone but Kari hurried to get ready, Kai might be grumpy but his words were always followed._

_Even if his guardian angel had just become visible for all to see…_

_End Flashback_…

Okay, so he felt a little bit guilty, she'd only ever seen the blank screen of a TV when she was invisible for some reason, she wouldn't explain fully. For some damn reason Hiromi was acting weird and Rei wouldn't stop getting angry with him for some unknown reason.

To make it worse Hiromi and Takao's arguments were getting worse and Max was more and more frequently turning up late for practices if he didn't stay over Takao's Dojo.

They just weren't serious anymore, but then, when were they ever serious.

Today had been a nightmare, he had had to persuade Kari that she couldn't use her wings, and had complained profusely when her feet began to ache, she was an angel! Angel's feet do not ache!

If it hadn't been for the fact that she had wings the he would have doubted that she was telling the truth.

Another scream from inside the Dojo, Takao's this time.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"This food is so bad for you Takao-sama! You must eat healthily and become less at risk with the evil food that clogs up your arteries!"

He smirked, okay, so maybe Kari was good for one thing.

So far she'd managed to banish coffee and replaced it with some sort of herbal tea, which had been better than the muck he'd been drinking before he supposed. She'd confiscated Dizzi from Kyouju when he'd visited and told him it was unhealthy spend his time constantly on a computer, she'd warned Max about the effects of wearing clashing colours and how it was bad for his aura and had offered Rei some peaceful methods to his martial arts such as meditation.

Creating havoc among the members of the dojo without them wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Kai?"

He spun around, it was Kari; wearing the clothes Hiromi have bought for her, her simple dress was still there, but now she wore black tights with shiny black shoes and a black velvet sash around her middle.

He turned back around, giving her the cold shoulder wouldn't help ease his situation, but it sure helped him try to ignore.

He jerk up slightly as he felt a sharp poke in the ribs, he turned around to see her there, a motherly scowl on her face.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Don't ignore me Kai-kun, I'm not going to disappear for again." She told him this in a tone he'd never heard anyone address him in before, it surprised him slightly. Her face melted back into her friendly smile and she offered her hand to him.

"I wish to show you something, come?"

* * *

**LunaRavenCroft:** **Don't have much to say really. I'll just go onto meh reviewers.**

**Tikytikytavvi101**** thanx.**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: It's not supposed to be a long story so yeah... I know, Kari is really naive at tomes.**

**Smoke-Angel: Thanx**

**Storms-winter: Not really, I need peopleto tell me to get my butt into gear, or I'll not do it...**

**LovingKitten: Your wish it my command.**

**Krage: Thank you.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Thank you**

**Monarch: ... (eyes pointy stick) okay.. I'm starting to regret putting that down now...**

**chibiwolfgurl: Don't like don't read it, it's meant to be like that, and anyway, what would you do if you found your angel?**

**Emi-Chan and her 3 Spirits: I know what you mean, I'm really tired so the replies aren't that long...**


	5. An even stranger journey

* * *

**An Even Stranger Journey**

* * *

"I wish to show you something, come?"

He hesitated at her hand, not knowing whether to take it or not, look at her and then the hand once more.

"No." He told her, turning around. "No." What was he doing? Was this fear he had in him? The great Kai Hiwatari did not fear! People feared him, his prowess with the beyblade.

"Blah, blah, blah, I asked but your still coming" She told him, the first sign of attitude in her. He felt her soft footsteps run towards him and a small hand grab his own pulling him up into the air.

He swore harshly as he felt something unnatural yank him in to the air and help him glide next to her.

"Kari! Put me down!" He roared at her, using every scrap of authority he'd ever possessed to tell make her bend to his will. Much to his frustration she just giggled and let go of his hand, flying in spirals around him, he was still hovering, able to twist and turn in any position he pleased to.

"It's not me carrying you silly!" She whispered in his ear, he spun around to find her some what far away from him with her wings spread right out.

"Then who the hell is! Kari I'm warning you!" He called back; she giggled again and appeared next to his side once more.

"We're going to Moscow!" She told him, he choked, his panic turning even greater.

"Kari we can not go to Moscow! That's in Russia! We – well we were in Japan!" He told her, she smiled at him again, knowing fine well that he wasn't very happy with her.

"Yup, but it's enough to make you forget about that emotionless mask you often wear!" She told him, her smile was beginning to annoy him even more.

He stopped his words, realising she was right, his mask wasn't there, he regained is composure once more and scowled slightly.

"I want to go back to Japan."

"Baby,"

"Hn."

"My point exactly."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_** **Well... I know this is a VERY short chapter, (and when I say very I mean very short) However this beauty was never supposed to that long I suppose, oh and I realise that Kai's a bit OOC in this but hey, my fic. Okay then, on to my reviewers!**

**Smoke-Angel: Okay then, thank you!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Aki-chan would like me to say she's still upset about her wand by the way, lol. AND YES MY ASS IS GETTING INTO GEAR! hehe... :)**

**Tikytikytavvi101: lol, okay then!**

**Emi-chan and her 3 spirits: thank you very much!**

**Wreckless Spirit: Aw, thank you! Your review made me go all fuzzy inside, well you've found out where they're going, next chapter I'll be writing about it.(and yesh, Kari is adorable isn't she?)**

**chibiwolfgurl: thank you! I realised that I sounded a bitpissed off in my last review replything, and I'm sorry.**

**Regal-Alicia: I know how I write can be confusing however everything makes perfect sense if you read it through real carefully and think about it afterwards, honest! **


	6. The mortality of humans

* * *

**Chapter 5: The mortality of humans.**

* * *

Kai remained in a bad mood throughout the journey there, he hadn't spoke or made a sound since she had called him a 'baby' which had somewhat frustrated him; Tyson was the childish one on the team, not him, he was the sensible one whatever the situation.

"We're here!" She giggled grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the planet and break-neck speed, she was obviously enjoying the wind in her hair and wings, Kai however paled dramatically as he felt the pull of the planet beneath him, dragging him a terrifying speeds to the centre of the inner core.

He didn't speak as he felt his body reach the maximum speed he could possible reach, still plummeting down faster than he'd ever prefer to go.

"Come on Kai! Enjoy yourself! This is a once in a life time opportunity and your falling like you've just swallowed a lemon!" She giggled and circled him again as he shot her an unfriendly look.

"Kari, encase you didn't know. Humans die when the fall thousands of miles from the air to the ground." He said bitterly, she stopped falling and was suddenly a small mark against a silver moon.

She fell back to him almost instantly, a concerned look on her face.

"You mean you'll be squished?" She asked him, her eyes wide with an innocent look of concern. He fought the urge panic and loose control, fighting the sick feeling churning in his stomach.

"You mean you didn't know?" He asked her, teeth clenched and eyes narrowing.

"Well I did wonder why people wore those backpacks…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Kari!" His snarl almost a shout as the ground became sickeningly closer; she grabbed his arm and began a desperate attempt to pull him back up. "You really didn't think this through did you?"

"I didn't think I'd have to!" She told him, straining under his weight. "You need to loose weight!" She added as an after thought.

"Muscle weighs more than fat." He managed to spit out; she stopped beating her wings for a moment in surprise, causing the pair to fall again.

"Sorry!"

He let out a growl as he closed his eyes.

Typical; out of EVERYONE from the Bladebreakers it was HIM whose angel sent him on a death trip – hurtling down into Russia at breakneck speed.

If he ever survived this he would personally make sure that he knew everything that Kari was planning to do to him – and cancel it.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Not much to say here really, only I've been so caught up in _the hope that surrounds us_ that I've been kind of negleting this fic... **

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Lol, thanks for the peace and quiet by the way:P**

**Tikytikytavvi101: or in Kari's case... certain death... (sweatdrops)**

**Wreckless Spirit: You'll find out lol! Yeah... Kari is special in her own little way...**

**Mystic Black Phoenix: thank you!**

**Armith Greenleaf:lol, don't worry about people not reviewing, I mean, I only started getting a lot of reviews in around my... 29th chappie or something (shrugs) don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked this mind.**

**chibiwolfgirl: okies! I will!**

**Beyblade-gal: (looks terrified) I'm glad I updated then! I'm sorry it's so late!**


	7. This isn't Russia! We're taking a detour...

* * *

**Chapter 6: This isn't Russia… WE'RE TAKING A DETOUR!**

* * *

You know they say that when you die you see your life before your eyes…

It's called livingit dummy.

_Kai Hiwatari, World Champion Beyblader dies at the young age of 16…_

_Well at least Voltaire can't try and kill me… I'd already be dead…_

Kari frowned and hithim hard over the head; a hard look in her eyes.

"Don't you go thinking like that Kai! You are not going to die!" She scolded him, he chanced a look at the ever looming ground that was hurtling towards them.

"No? Well it looks like it to me." He said sarcastically, earning another whack on the head. "Hn."

"Baby"

"Whatever."

"You were a really sweet kid when you were younger you know."

"Hn."

"Seriously, you had a heart of gold. I guess stuff happens but…" She trailed off and looked sadly at him. "You push all the good people out and fall for power…"

He growled, a look of contempt on his face.

"Don't give me a lecture Kari."

"I'm not… it's just sad that's all… you weren't given the childhood you deserved…"

"I'm not going to have the adulthood I deserve either because of you."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" She shouted, letting go of him once more.

"KARI!" He yelled again, noticing the mortified look on his angel's face. "KARI I'M NOT JOKING! I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW!"

As soon as the last syllable escaped his lips did a heart wrenching tear erupted from below him.

As in, the ground that-

He looked down, his eyes widening before snapping shut.

"You know it's the waiting that's the pain." Kari whispered in his ear.

"…"

"I'm serious, everyone makes it sound like it's a bad thing."

"… Kari… below us… That's not Russia" He managed to snarl, his eyes still closed.

"…"

"Kari…" He growled her name threateningly and she winced.

"We're taking a detour?"

"Kari!"

Her name seemed to bounce off the huge cavernous walls that he dropped through.

"Chill, at least you won't go splat."

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ ... hehe... Never thought that I'd _ever_ say that I'd forgotton about a fic, I guess that there is a first time for everything! -sweatdrops- I'm sorry. Now first off, who said that I was EVER going to kill Kai-kun? -glomps Kai-You think I could hurt a single hair on my darlings head?  
Random Guy: -rolls his eyes- oh because you'd _never_ do that would you?  
...  
Reviews anyone?**

**Smoke-Angel: lol, I'm glad you like it.**

**Wreckless Spirit: like I said I would rather kill Random Guy than Kai, ... come to think of it... -shifty eyes-  
Aki-chan: -to Random Guy- I'd run now, before she gets any ideas.**

**AG: lol, well be fair on her, a lot of humans do jump out of planes for thrills, and she has got wings. I'd LOVE to go and do a parachute jump but I'm too much of a wuss to even try it! (also, in response to your offer to help me with my Spanish phrases I'd love you to help me. Like I've mentioned I translate them on a freetranstion dot com, so it's not always accurate)**

**ERALDA: About Hillary and Kai? I'm not too sure yet, so I opened it up just in case. lol, Kai's panicking, that's basically it. He's never had to panic before (at least not in the anime) for anything as life threatening as falling from hundreds of feet above the ground.**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: You know I was seriously tempted to write in your review lol. But then I thought it would spoil the story a bit... (not that falling through a portal to hell was much better mind...) Happy Birthday also Lisha-chan! XD**

**Monarch: -pokes the parachute- you should have used to it save Kai lol, so please... please don't hurt me with it...**

**emotionless bastard: hehe... sorry but I don't tend to read stories that have bio's for the beginning chapters. I puts me off them because they are hard to read and let you see the character in your mind.**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: Thank you, and oh yes, Kari is silly but I still love her to bits -hugs Kari-**

**chibiwolfgurl: I'm glad you like it! However I'd never kill Kai-  
Aki-chan: -coughs-LIAR-coughs-  
...**


	8. Where are we!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: … Where are we?

* * *

THUD.

It was times like this he _seriously_ wished that he wasn't Kai Hiwatari.

How about Tyson? He seemed simple minded, egotistical and stubborn also with an appetites that would suite a pigs, a loud mouth and clashing clothes and a constant whine that seemed to emit from him in his stupid self superiority over everyone else in everything he ever tried with his unintelligent –

Okay, so maybe he's rather be Kai Hiwatari.

_Poke_

…

Just not here.

_Poke_

Was it just him or was it hot in here?

_Poke_

And who the hell was poking him?

He moved to his arms and used them to push up his torso and roll onto his back, his grimace turning into a scowl as he came face to face with Kari.

"Oh that's good. You didn't go splat."

"…"

"You didn't break your voice did you?"

"… No…"

A chirpy smile and she dragged him to his feet, her wings spread out as feet hovered slightly from the heated floor.

"Then you're all better now!" She beamed, beginning to drag him along by his hand – something he pulled back almost immediately from. His face expressionless as she flew in circles around him.

He looked around, wondering what was going on. He was in some sort of a large cave, a huge roof that seemed to have no end, just enveloped in darkness. The floor was blackened and burnt, boulders and stalagmites were scattered all over the place. The walls were bloody and jagged and in certain places the had nests of fire placed on them, the place had a slightly sulphuric tang to it's smell along with the burnt taste that seemed to stay in his mouth.

…

"Kari…" His voice was threatening as he continued to look around the strange place. "Where the hell am I?"

"…"

"Kari…"

"It has several names actually… but you'll probably know it _as_ hell…" The angel suddenly seemed very interested in her new shoes...

"What!"

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ Okay... So I know I was a bit mean to Tyson in this, and believe it or not he is kinda alright I guess... Not on my most glompable list but I guess he's okay. And aren't you proud of me? I've updated soo fast! XD Okay then, onto my reviewers. Also, these are not my beliefs on heaven and hell and that kind of thing, because I don't believe in hell and I have a different sort of a heaven... meh, I'm not going to explain, anyway it's completly fictional.**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: ... Well technically he's not dead... okay? He's.. erm... doing a sort soul searching thingy... Hehe..  
_Random Guy+ Aki-chan:_ -don't look very amused- ...  
_Aki-chan:_ If you're going to hurt anyone..  
_Random Guy:_ Hurt her -points at Luna-  
... -.-...that's not funny guys... Thanks for the review!**

**Tikytikytavvi101: lol, well he went thud! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review!**

**AG: -glompeth AG- Thank you! lol, I do wonder why people laugh at this sometimes... when I first wrote it I didn't actually mean for it to be funny.. -shrugs- oh well, I don't care really, as long as people enjoy it. That's for your review!**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhEoNix: I'm glad you like it!**

**Wreckless Spirit: I suppose at least he can say he's been to hell about and not use it Metaphorically ... XP**


	9. What the!

* * *

**Chapter 8: What the? **

**

* * *

**

_A few hours later…_

The imps were following them_ again_…

Kai looked pissed off, as in; I'm-so-pissed-of-I'm-going-blow-you-freakin-heads-off-with-my-Dranzer pissed off. Not a pretty picture.

Kari on the other hand was keeping a wary eye on the little blacky blue dwarf-like things that seemed to be following her human. Adoring the ground he walked on and talking in an irritating buzz of screechy noises.

It was like having really ugly fangirls in truth, every time he stopped a threatened them they blinked and started talking excitedly to each other, however they hadn't liked it when Kari had spoken to them, hissing and spitting at her, she had squealed and took to the air in shock – only then did they realise that they could frighten her, and had taken it on themselves to amuse each other by a suddenly running forward to her causing her to scream again in fright.

…

They'd stopped that when Kai had destroyed the fifth one to do it with Dranzer – and sheer irritation.

Then of course more had come to worship the mortal boy's very path of which he walked on.

Why they had been walking was past him, it seemed like nothing was changing at all, everything just seemed to be the same long path, with the same bloody boulders and bitter taste in the air.

"All most there!" Kari chimed happily, her eyes no longer wary about the impish creatures and now dancing with happiness as she usually did.

…

They were going somewhere? Kari let out a laugh as she felt the slightest flicker on confusion which he destroyed almost at once.

As if it had appeared out of thin air – which it had – a huge manor house very much looking like the one he lived in with Voltaire, with fountains that poured rich red wine and huge gardens and flowers that were lush and fragrant.

It looked… out of place to say the least.

They walked up the paved stone driveway and up to the huge wooden door; Kai's impish fans not daring to go near the beautiful mansion-like place. Suddenly Kai felt a whole lot better without them constantly following him around.

"They don't like Juan." She explained to him, "Juan like's to pick them off with guns and bows and what ever weapon he can find really…" She shook her head disapprovingly and went to knock on the door.

"Who's-"

Three small pops behind them and three little clouds of smoke seemed to

"SCORE! Alright! I told you Olivia my dear that I would get three of those little bastards today!" A masculine tone echoed around the house.

Kai could have sworn Kari popped a vein and her eyes turned black.

"JUAN NO BAKA!" She yelled.

A deadly silence fell over the household.

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft_: You know I was reading through this story I realised that I have absolutly no idea what I'm doing. I haven't even got a plot (which I know of anyway -hehe..)  
_Aki-chan:_ -is beaming- it's great!  
_Random Guy:_ No having to plan anything...  
_Aki-chan:_ No foreshadowing needed...  
_Random Guy:_ No accidently saying something to the reviewers... -give's Luna 'the look'-  
_Luna:_That's not my fault! It just slips out...  
Aki-chan: -looks cynical-Oh yeah! -remembers something-Luna? Gabe want's his halo back.  
_Luna_:... er... I lost it? Hehe..**

**Ms.SoUrPusS: so anyway... Yeah.. I still kinda need that Halo back because I... er.. borrowed it off a... friend?  
_Random Guy_: -laughs- Gabe's not your friend Luna. -is laughing-  
Luna:**

**ERALDA: Erm.. I've already said that I'm not sure if this will be a romance story. And Kai is in hell because... I think it was a random spur of the moment thing..**

**Storms-Winter: lol, I'm glad you like it.**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: lol, I love Kari to bits, I mean she's so loving, never raises her voice, never loses her temper.. okay.. maybe not the second two.XP**

**Wreckless-Spirit: That's actually quite a good idea! Hehe... I've not actually decided why yet, however it will come up in later chapters.**

**AG: lol, I know the consequences of this tip -snickers evilly before returning to normal- Hehe.. I kinda got carried away when I did that, but when I read through the chapter against whilst proof reading I thought, nah.. I'll keep it like that people will like it. And I hope I didn't make you late also!**


	10. Huh?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Huh?

* * *

A door slowly opened, revealing a blonde boy slightly taller than Kai, with Roman robes on and sandals to match. His light blue eyes were shaped with guilt as they rested on a furious looking brunette angel.

"Err… hey Kari-koi…" He winced as she gave a dark glare. "I erm… thought that you had a- oh…"

His eyes rested on Kai and they widened and then pulled them both inside.

"Mmm… Juan-koi why is your little angel friend here today?" A familiar voice to Kai's ears echoed through the halls. Juan turned around and smiled as an ever familiar girl seemed to glide down that aforesaid voice and glue herself to a rather pleased looking blonde haired boy.

"JUAN! BAKA!"

"Huh?"

Smash;

Smash;

**Smash!**

Plates and vases and whatever else the crazed little brunette could throw at him. She grabbed the paintings from the walls and chased him out of the room, leaving Kai and the rather familiar looking girl wearing incredibly skimpy lingerie and a red flush on her face.

Oh…

This seriously couldn't be happening to him.

"Hilary?"

She turned to him and giggled before latching herself to his arm, him unable to move.

"For you darling, I could be" Her voice a lot huskier and more seductive than his friend. He blanched and found he was able to move his limbs again and removed himself from that rather compromising position.

"Who are you?" He managed to get out by some miracle expressionlessly. She laughed and moved to go attach herself to him again.

"Come on my lord… have you not heard of me? Surely someone of your rank would have heard of…" her voice had a demonic twang to it now. She positioned herself into some sort of seductive pose. "I am Olivia; I am one of the seven deadly sins; LUST" The last word rolling deliciously off her tongue.

"…" He looked at her as though she was completely stupid and walked out of the huge entrance hall.

Fricken fangirls…

* * *

**_LunaRavenCroft:_ ... and now I'm going to have to up the rating on this... damn. But still, nevermind and before you ask, that was NOT Hilary, it was someone else that looked like Hilary.  
_Aki-chan:_ Ooh! That makes sense. Not.  
_Luna:_ Shut it  
_Random Guy:_ -smirks-**

**Monarch: Hehe... please... not the moths... anything but the moths! -wails-**

**Wreckless Spirit: lol, Random is healthy. You'll learn more about Juan later when I can be bothered hehe.. and I wouldn't say Kai was protecting her... I think they just irritated him..  
_Random Guy:_ -sniggers- They're like Aki-chan really.  
_Aki-chan_: O.o Hey!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: I don't know what your worried about Lisha-chan, I'm sure you could take of hell quite easily lol. And thanks for the halo.. funny, you still have one also...  
_Random Guy:_ -rolls his eyes-  
_Aki-chan_ Nevermind Luna-chan... nevermind..**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: Kari can look after herself and I do look after her! y  
_Aki-chan_: ... sure you do.. -shifty eyes-  
_Luna_: hey! What's that's supposed to mean?  
_Aki-chan_: nothing!**

**AG: lol, I know what you mean, today's my last day of the hols until I go back to school -cries again- It's not fair! It means I have to drag my backside of bed at 7:20 to get ready of school... and I've got homework to do... Erm... the less I say about that the better. I'd say Juan is far from an Angel to be honest... and you were studying language and comunication.. writing in English to comunicate with me! -grins- ... okay not quite... but never mind. And yes, I've decided to take Kai Hiwatari fandom to a whole new level! -laughs evilly for a while-**


	11. HENTAI!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hentai.**

* * *

Kai finally found Kari and the other guy.

Indeed a heated battle against both sides of the two warring dimensions of good and evil did take place, such power enveloped in the two immortal beings as they strove to defend everything they stood for, everything they'd been born to love and protect, to nurture and defend against the other…

"Meanie!"

Or in this case his guardian angel cornering some pampered blonde kid who was curled up desperately trying to avoid the blows she was giving him with a pillow.

And feathers were everywhere.

And Kari had the black glint in her eye again.

So he pulled her away from the cowering teen.

Who stood up and bowed at Kai.

"Thank you my, oh gracious lord; I am honoured for you to have saved my life from the deranged Guardian Angel."

"LEMME GO!" Kari cried out and struggled as Kai held her back.

"Pack it in." He ordered.

And she was silent.

The blonde one was in awe.

"My lord! What is your name?" He knelt on one knee to show respect for everyone's favourite blader.

Kai raised an eyebrow as Kari answered.

"Juan no baka, this is Kai-kun, Kai-kun, this is Juan no baka."

"You mean… WHAT!" A suddenly enraged looking Juan stood up and glared at Kari. "YOU BROUGHT A MERE MORTAL TO HELL! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE NEGLETING YOUR DUTIES!"

"ME?" He turned to Kai. "Hey Kai," The boy looked at him with alookon his face that seemed determined to prove Kari wrong."Have you ever made a mistake?"

"…" Kai didn't respond, although his mind flashed with images of Black Dranzer for a split second.

Juan let out a maniacal laughter and slapped Kai on the back.

"That's my boy!"

"…"

Kari seemed to be furious.

"WELL AT LEAST I KNEW WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE!" She hollered back.

Ouch.

Juan stopped laughing and cringed as Kari began to mimic him.

"Oh my lord? May I know your name? May I know if your comfortable? May I kiss your shoes?" Her voice high pitched as she hovered in front of him and openly mocked him.

If looks could kill both Demon and Angel would be a little pile of ash and smoke by now – not by each other – by Kai.

"Shut it Kari! I'm not even going to ask what he's doing here!"

"…" The silence in showing the sudden atmosphere in the room created by both Kari and Juan.

"I'm hungry." Juan finally broke the silence. "Want something to eat?"

Kari smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Juan turned to Kai.

"Hungry?"

"Hn."

"Suit your self. You can stay here or explore the palace if you want." Juan offered as both he and Kari exited together.

Silence for a few moments.

Then….

"HENTAI!"

* * *

**_Luna-chan - A Mask Of Lies_: Erm yeah, I _have_ changed my pen name, I was growing sorta bored of my old one. And erm... oh! Oh oh oh oh oh! I've just realised I've got homework! -shifty eyes- It can wait I guess...  
_Random Guy:_ Luna...  
_Aki-chan:_ -yawns and flutters over to Random Guy and thwacks him on the head- shut it.  
_Luna:_ ... okay then, time for my wonderful reviewers!**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: -nods understandly- Yeah, you should try heaven, they're alot more understanding and willing to give people one more try.-smiles-**

**Smoke Angel: -grins like a daft fangirl- Kai can get out of _anything..._ -sighs then straightens up- Actually I've no idea how he's going to get out of this. That is so cool, I've just got back to school so yeah, man I knew I should have done my homework..**

**AG: Yeah,_lust _I really couldn't resist putting that in.-hugs AG- you'll be fine in your testy thingies! Honest! I know you will be! XD And Kai doesn't deserve just mortal (or 'mere mortals' as Juan puts it) fans, so I've gave a few immortal fans also. Oh yeah, Kai is awesome! I'm not going to talk too much because I'm tired and I've got homework to do... **

**MidnightBallard: lmao, I got the idea of 'the 7 deadly sins' off a magnum advert and my memories, I never got to try the lust one (that was strawberry - my favourite!) and I'm glad you like it.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Don't worry about it, it was your review that reminded me that I had to update anyway. And about Lust? I'm not telling, but you'll find out.**


	12. He started it – huh? NO I DIDN’T!

* * *

**Chapter 11: He started it – huh? NO I DIDN'T!**

* * *

Kai finally entered the kitchen having explored the manor house – well, if you could say casually walking around trying to delay the fact that he was going to have to face the two weirdoes sooner or later really exploring – well yeah, it was that.

His eyes fell upon Kari; the little angel was quite happily tucking into pancakes and golden syrup with a big grin on her innocent little face and swinging her feet as they dangled from sitting on a comfy looking chair.

Juan however was brooding next to her. Not eating anything and sporting a huge red hand mark on his right cheek, a black aura had surrounded him.

"Kai-kun!" Kari chirped happily as she finished her pancakes and flew over to him easily. "Don't mind Juan no Baka Hentai. He's sulking because I sent Olivia away."

"More like freaking killed her… Jeeze woman, I thought you Fricken angels were meant to be all holy and shite like that?"

"Well you started it."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You groped me!"

"It's not my fault you have a very nice ass!"

Smack

"HENTAI!"

Smack

"HENTAI-HENTAI-HENTAI-HENTAI!"

Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack!

"What the fuck! It's a valid argument! Bloody Hell!"

"Stop it with the profanities!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Shut UP!" Kai finally yelled, sick of their fighting for what seemed to be the second time in less than an hour.

There silence echoed in the room, on the walls the floor the ceiling.

A random imp cried.

Then all was silent.

Kai Hiwatari was in charge.

* * *

**Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs: Okay, if no one shoots me then I'll be happy. I'm sorry for not updating I've been putting all my effort into my other story, which I seem to have gotten writers block in. -glares at Aki-  
_Aki-chan:_ -looking slightly beaten up- Not my fault...  
_Random Guy:_ It never is...  
_Aki-chan:_ -pouts- It's not my fault some random reviewer beat me up...  
_Random Guy:_ It was great... -grins- The house was quiet for a week...  
_Aki-chan:_ -gasps- You smiled!  
_Random Guy:_ -nods-  
_Luna:_ He smiled a lot without you around.  
_Aki-chan:_ -looks put out- Fine... Be like that...**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Sure! Heaven is generally very forgiving. It's pretty up there as well.  
_Random Guy:_ Heaven let's everyone in.  
_Aki-chan:_ Even Luna! Come on, it must be easy to get into ne?  
_Luna:_ ... Hey!**

**Smoke-Angel: Voltaire hmm? Yeah, let's not get into that, I was watching Little Nicky the other day (it's a great film) and I was like wow... I can almost imagine Voltaire with a pineapple stuck up his bum also... So yeah, I'm playing on ways to get Voltaire to hell so I can torture him also! -smile-  
_Aki-chan:_ Oh yes! That was fun to think of.  
_Random Guy:_ ... You both can be very cruel at times.  
_Luna_: -looks confused- How?  
_Random Guy:_ ...**

**Wreckless Spirit: Enough said.  
_Random Guy:_ -nods-  
_Aki-chan:_ -looks confused- On what?  
_Random Guy:_ Hentai.  
_Aki-chan:_ ... -is still confused-  
_Luna:_ -giggles- So naive Aki-chan**

**MidnightBallard: Lmao, I loved that quote as well, I was quite impressed with my muse (for once) and yeah.. I don't know when your holiday finishes... -shifty eyes-  
_Random Guy:_ -sing song voice- Someone's feeling guilty!  
_Luna:_ -- No I'm not...  
_Aki-chan:_ She lies... it's all a lie!**

**Monarch: It has gone up. But I didn't want people to read Juan prophanities (heheh... love that word) and gasp and faint and make a big fuss on it.  
Aki-chan: It's nice not to live under the threat of reviewers...  
Random Guy: Not that we can EVER remember a time before that happening...**

**AG: Kari and Juan have a very... _interesting_ relationship as you put it, I'd say it's a bit stranger than interesting. You'll be fine in your exams! I would give you the whole prep talk I've given all my friends in the year above but it's probably longer the The Spirits Within -sweatdrops- Darn it, I'm going to be lonely in July. Still, nevermind. Alookon? Hm... you mean 'A look on' maybe?  
_Random Guy:_ -shrugs- Never heard of Alookon, and I've swallowed the dictionary...  
_Aki-chan_: You have! -looks shocked-  
Random Guy: It's a metaphor.  
_Aki-chan:_ Ooh... o.O  
_Luna:_ So yeah, it's probably just that the person writing it forgot about the long button at the bottom of the keyboard (that's the space bar in case you were wondering XP).**

**MyStiC BlAcK PhOeNix: -giggles- You make me laugh no matter what, it's amazing.  
_Random Guy:_ Not that it takes a lot to make you laugh.  
_Luna:_ ... -shrugs- I find a lot of things funny.**

**chibiworlfgurl: Well actually-  
_Aki-chan:_ She has no idea why Kai is stuck in hell.  
_Random Guy:_ She thought it would be a funny concept.  
_Aki-chan:_ So she did it.  
_Luna:_ -looks slightly put out- Well basically yeah. -blinks- Don't worry, I'm confused with this story also, so I honestly don't expect you to be any clearer. You've been out of town? That's awesome, I'm really happy for you! The last time I was out of town I saw this really nice purple skirt but I wasn't allowed to buy it -sniffles- I'm still not quite over it.  
_Aki-chan:_ -nods- It's true... She's been moping for a while.**


	13. Hiwatarisama! You’re in Charge! … I thin...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hiwatari-sama! You're in Charge! … I think.**

* * *

A random imp cried.

Then all was silent.

Kai Hiwatari was in charge.

Juan and Kari exchanged worried glances.

Mortals don't have that kind of power for a reason. Mainly because most of them would use it to take over the four dimensions.

That's:

Hell,

Limbo,

Earth and Heaven encase you were wondering.

"I want to go back to the Dojo, in Japan, on EARTH. Now." He demanded, the vein in his temple almost bursting. "You two are **worse** than _Hilary_ and _Tyson_. I do not like random sluts throwing themselves at me. Or little green things following me around everywhere worshipping the ground I walk on!"

Juan looked at Kari, who looked back at Juan.

Then they looked back at Kai.

"You know most guys your age would love to have lusty girls throwing themselves at them and being worshiped by slaves that would do your bidding." Juan commented, confused by Kai's outburst.

Kari however looked delighted.

"Kawaii! I told you he's going to go to heaven when he grows up! He's a good boy at heart, aren't you Kai?" She was practically ready to throw herself onto him and hug him tightly like those really annoying aunts who won't let go and comment on how tall you've grown and commenting why you haven't got a boyfriend yet and then tell you you'll look so pretty when wearing skirts that show your knickers and tops that don't actually hide anything.

Not that the writer of this story has a problem like that with _her_ aunts or anything.

Moving on.

"Just. Get. Me. BACK." Heheh… you should never call a Hiwatari cute. No matter which language it's in.

"I know!" Kari grinned excitedly. "We'll go to heaven! Oh please! I haven't been up there in ages!"

You know when you ask for something specific and you end up going somewhere completely different?

Kai was having one of those days.

He'd been having quite a few of them recently come to think about it.

* * *

**_Luna-Chan - MaSk Of LiEs:_ ...  
_Aki-chan:_ She's really not annoyed with her aunts at the moment -laughing-  
_Random Guy:_ As is so not obvious. -smirking-  
_Luna:_ ... Shut it okay you guys?  
_Aki-chan_: -grins-**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: You're starting a new story? Really? How long will it be? XP Gotta love Kai? Of course! It's like the law right guys?  
_Random Guy_: ... I'm not Gay...  
_Aki-chan:_ -giggles- Suure you're not.  
_Random Guy_: ... I'm going to ignore that comment.**

**Smoke-Angel: I can imagine Kai ending up taking over anyway. I can't see him as a slave. He'd blow up or something.  
_Aki-chan:_ What if he was blackmailed or something? -is thinking-  
_Random Guy:_ NO! We've already sent him to hell and a load of other stuff. We are not going to blackmail him!  
_Luna_ and _Aki-chan_: Aww...  
_Random Guy:_ ... o.O I worry for you two sometimes.**

**MyStiC BlAcK PhOeNix: ...  
_Random Guy:_ If I wasn't a conscience I would... but being Luna's conscience, I think it would rest on my shoulders and make them heavier.  
_Aki-chan:_ Nyah! Can't get me now! -flies away-  
_Luna_: -raises eyebrow- You know if you provoke them Aki-chan they'd just beat you up anyway...**

**personne du monde: I'm glad you like it.  
_Random Guy:_ Incase you haven't noticed Luna likes to make things... pretty much Random.  
_Aki-chan:_ Thus why we are here. -smiles-**

**AG: -high fives AG- Yeah... I'm playing on some ideas but I don't know what's happening until I write it out for this story. I have my muse, my conscience and my readers huh?  
_Random Guy_: You're pretty much doomed hai?  
_Aki-chan_: -dry look at Random Guy-Anata wa Baka  
_Random Guy_: Nani?  
_Aki-chan_: Hai!  
_Luna_: -flat look- And people wonder for my sanity... Well done on your exam things by the way! I'm so pleased for you! I can't do maths and stuff to save my life. (seriously, I'm averaging at a C in that and in everything else A star - B) **

**Tikytikytavvi101: lol, don't worry about it. I'm glad you like it, I don't usually do humour fiction-  
_Aki-chan:_ Very well.  
_Luna:_ -looks put out- you harsh Aki-chan.  
_Random Guy:_ -shrugs- It's on your conscience.**

**MidnightBallard: Ooh! China! You are special, I'd love to go to China, instead I live in merry old England.  
_Aki-chan:_ She writes when it's not stopped raining for the past few days.  
_Random Guy:_ -nods- It's true. And don't worry. Luna's very easily amused to.  
_Luna_: -is distracted by a bouncy ball- Amazing... -bounces it- Look at it go!  
_Random Guy:_ -shakes his head sadly- One day she'll qualify for Earls House...**


	14. The Unluckiest chapter in the story ne? ...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Unluckiest chapter in the story ne? Nope, Mercury's just in Retrograde.

* * *

So with Kari flying over to a huge looking white pool that seemed to stand horizontally into a huge slab of red rock; Kai and Juan followed her, with a million little imp things following Kai.

Boy that was irritating.

Their journey to the huge white pool that seemed to stand up horizontally into a huge slab of red rock was rather uneventful if you don't count the swelling of Kai's minions from a couple of million imps to the rest of Hell's occupants. With the exception of Sloth and Pride, whilst Pride was too proud to follow anyone; Sloth just couldn't be bothered.

Moving on.

"It's not actually called the huge white pool that seems to stand up horizontally into a huge slab of red rock you know," Juan said thoughtfully, "It's called a vortex through Limbo into Heaven."

…

It's always a sad day when Juan says anything worth knowing.

Kari finally landed. Talking to three burly looking creatures with stony faces – well when I say talking….

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME GO TO HEAVEN!"

"Do you have a passport ma'am?"

"I left it on earth baka"

The three creatures looked at each other significantly.

"No angel has a potty mouth." One responded.

"You haven't seen Micheal when he's high on vibes." Kari retorted quietly.

The last creature shook his head and looked up as his comrades gasped.

"Oh my Gods! It's Kai Hiwatari!"

"No way! You think I can get his autograph?"

"He's such a talented blader…"

Kai felt a vein at his temple twitch as the three bulky looking vortex guardians began to squeal and giggle like school girls.

"See! He needs to get to heaven!" Kari told them, "Erm… Uriel wants to see him blade to see if he can join the divine championships."

The three creatures let them through quite happily, thanks to an impassive Kai.

Lucky for him his follower's weren't allowed to… follow him for lack of a better word.

"Next stop Heaven! Woo!" Kari cheered, punching the air as they joined the queue to get into heaven.

Great.

Right now he would much prefer to be training those idiots at the BBA…

Beats waiting in a line listening to his guardian angel on a vibe high…

* * *

**_Luna-Chan - A MaSk Of LiEs:_ -sniffle- I'm ill... Meh tummy hurts.. A lot. And I'e been off school all week (today is tuesday XP) and... and... I can't walk or lie down.  
_Aki-Chan_: But she can sit a type... --  
_Luna-Chan:_ Yup! -smiles-  
_Random Guy_: You should be revising, or doing your homework or somthing Luna...  
_Luna-chan_: I'll do it later.  
_Random Guy:_ ...**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: Right, what have you been on young lady? -raised eyebrow- I can expect it from... okay I can expect it from any of my reviewers but...  
_Aki-Chan:_ I don't know why your complaining Luna.  
_Luna_: -sweatdrops- Neither do I...**

**blackheartedchaos09: I'm glad you like it! I didn't actally mean to make Kari so... yeah, she was supposed to be all serene and stuff but then I changed my mind.  
_Aki-chan:_ You'll get used to it.  
_Random Guy:_ -nods- She changes her mind a lot.  
_Luna_: I'm glad you like it though!**

**VGmaster04: I'm glad you like it, I've never tried humour before, it's fun to write I can tell you that.  
_Aki-chan:_ -grins- Luna-chan can just let me run wild with ideas.  
_Random Guy:_ ... She has a habit of writing chapters when she needs to her _homework_  
_Luna:_ ... -forced smile- I don't always write these chapters when I've got homework...  
_Aki-chan:_ No, you write them when you can't be bothered to write any more on your other story as well.  
_Luna:_ ... -.-**

**MidnightBallad: lol, too right. Kai is cute, everyone knows it.  
_Aki-chan:_ I wouldn't say cute, more like drop dead gorgeous anime idol of us all?  
_Luna:_ -nods- I notice Random Guy's avoiding the convosation again.  
_Aki-chan:_ That's because you keep calling him gay.  
_Luna_: -shrugs- his reactions amusing.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Urgh.. The boyfriend! My dad's like that. My relatives just don't like the way I dress...  
_Aki-chan: _Her religion...  
_Random Guy: _Her stereotypical label.  
_Luna:_ My clothes...  
_Aki-chan:_ Her eating habits...  
_Random Guy:_ Her behaviour...  
_Luna:_ My friends...  
_Aki-chan:_ Meh, the list could go on.  
_Luna:_ -nods- But yeah, anyway. Kai is a good boy ne? Aw... We all love you Kai.  
_Random Guy_: ...  
_Luna:_ Oops, sorry Random Guy.**

**Tikytikytavvi101: Keh; boyfriends are too constricting, I don't like getting tied down, thus, no boyfriend. My friends get irritated by that as well though for some reason...  
_Aki-chan:_ Heheh... Someone else who has a conscience!  
_Random Guy:_ ...  
_Luna:_ Well _Random Guy's_ name is Tomas, but I call him _Random Guy_ because... I don't know, why do I call you _Random Guy_?  
_Random Guy:_ Because you call Akia _Aki-chan_, Gabriel _Gabe_ and Morana _Evil Agnsty Chibi._  
_Luna:_ ... But _EAC'_s not a Chibi...  
_Random Guy_: You came up with it.  
_Luna:_ -shrugs- Never mind...**

**personne du monde: Wow... You relatives live eons away...  
_Aki-chan:_ The relatives Luna likes live the furthest away...  
_Random Guy_: -nods- The irony can kill really. Luna never obeys me.  
_Luna_: -looks shocked- Yes I do!  
_Random Guy:_ ... Do your homework.  
_Luna_: -waves it off- I'll do it later.  
_Random Guy:_ ...  
_Luna_: And Englands cold! -wails- The weather is generally rainy and wet, and windy, and I guess I'd love to live some where cool like Italy or Japan, or China! Or maybe-  
_Aki-chan:_ You can shut up now Luna-chan.**

**AG: lol, If you ever come to England come up north to Durham, it's an awesome little place, I should know, I live around there. You know I've never been to London... hmm... I'm going to get my mum to take me sometime for the hell of it.  
_Aki-chan:_ -rolls eyes- Random Guy! She's started again!  
_Random Guy:_ -sighs- Just let her ramble for a bit...**

**Smoke-Angel: My parents are getting divorced and I do love my aunts and uncles it's just they can get really irritating at times, okay all the time.  
_Aki-chan_: She likes the one's she doesn't see that much.  
_Luna:_ -nods- They don't complain as much.  
_Random Guy:_ That's because you haven't seen them in almost two years.  
_Luna: -_grins- Exactly.**


	15. And this is Limbo! What? This wasn't su...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: And this is Limbo! … What? That wasn't supposed to happen!

* * *

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No." _

"_Are we there yet?"_

"SHUT UP!"

Juan and Kari turned to look at Kai with surprise. Both not knowing how to react to the sudden outburst of their usually brooding mortal.

"Erm… Kai? We weren't talking." Kari told him.

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"Then who the hell is it?" He muttered; the voices we beginning to irritate him. Juan exchanged significant looks with Kari.

"I blame the insanity on you Kari."

"What? ME! WHY ME?"

"Because how can it be me? I'm perfect!"

"Perfectly large ego more like!"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"Gah!" Kai stood up from the strange boat thing they were travelling in. "SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Kai! Don't stand up-"

SPLASH

"KAI!" Both Juan and Kari dived over to the side of the boat in a desperate attempt to find him in the murky grey water of all that was limbo. "This is all your fault!" They both yelled at each other. "My fault? No it wasn't!"

Kari began to feel the tears enter her eyes; she'd liked Kai, he was a sweet mortal despite his tough exterior.

"Juan! We've lost Kai in Limbo!"

* * *

**_Luna-Chan - A MaSk Of LiEs:_ Well then, I thought I'd introduce a plot twist and so now I did. -insert evil laughter- of course as usual I've got no idea where this is heading... -shrugs- bah, so what eh? I'm guessing you guys like this or else you wouldn't review it. On another note I meant to update this with the Hope That Surrounds Us on Saturday but I forgot... so yeah, I wondered why no one reviewed this.. -sweatdrops-  
_Aki-Chan:_ -giggles- She was pleased with the amount of reviews she got for her newest story _My rising sun,_ which is completely different to this, it's all about vampires!  
_Random Guy:_ ... I take it you're 'forgetting' about your homework for English, Biology _and_ Business Studies? All due in for _tomorrow?_  
_Luna-Chan:_ -blank look- ... huh?  
_Random Guy:_ ... You just don't learn do you?  
_Luna-chan_: -shakes head- No clue why I'm in top sets for everything but maths to be honest...  
_Gabe:_ -dryly- No one does.**

**VGMaster04: Yeah... my chapters all always pretty short for this fic for some reason...  
_Random Guy:_ That's becaus-  
_Luna-Chan:_ Gah! Leave me alone! I'll do it later!  
_Random Guy:_ ...**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: -is laughing- You should have seen Gabe's face when he read this, it was like-  
_Gabe:_ You both scare me.  
_Aki-chan:_ Hey! Lisha-chan's a friend! Don't insult her.  
_Gabe:_ ...  
_Luna-chan:_ And yeah, if Mr Depressed over here can get in -points at Gabe- then I'm sure you can. Don't give me that look Gabriel. And go you Lisha-chan! You get high on life! XP**

**Smoke-Angel: -shrugs- Nah, I don't really mind about my parents, after all, I wouldn't have told you if I really cared about it.  
_Aki-chan_: -nods- Luna doesn't see her parents much anyway; they're usually at work or somewhere else.  
_Random Guy:_ Ho-  
_Luna-Chan_: Gah! I'll do it later!**

**AG: Damn right it's cold in England, today it was really windy and v. irritating, it rained a bit also but not much. Looking outside my window the sky looks verypretty, it's full of white clouds that look like they've been painted with pastel colours. Still cold though! Kai's one of those people who can naturally lead people, he's impatient and hates it when he think's people mess around (that's my own view mind). People (mortal, immortal and celestial) are drawn to that like moths to a flame - and he's hot but that's not the point -sweatdrops-.  
_Aki-chan:_ As one of the female members of Luna-chan's mind, I'd say Kai-kun's hot. The other female voice is mean and doesn't reply to reviews.  
_Random Guy_: -  
_Luna-chan:_ Nooo! Stop going on about it!  
_Random Guy_: O.o  
_Luna-chan:_ Ahem... I'm also thinking about having Gabe make a guest apperence in heaven if they ever get to that big fluffy place in the sky. (He doesn't know yet, so I'm keeping quiet about it)**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: ... I feel for you, I thought having only:a(mostly) sugar highmuse, a naggingconscience, a guardian angel with issues and a agnsty second personality, really, really bad...  
_Gabe:_ ... I do not have issues.  
_Luna-Chan_: So sitting around my room sulking isn't an issue?  
_Gabe:_ Only if you want it to be.  
_Luna-Chan:_ Bah, you're mean to me.  
_Gabe_: ... Go away Luna.  
_Luna-Chan_: ... Anyway, don't worry about being late, I'm glad you loved my two chapters! -smiles- And Zi? Aki-chan don't like you much either I don't think... -shrugs- Oh well.**

**Chibiwolfgurl: -sweatdrops- I know... I kinda feel for him, but then again it would be boring (for me anyway) if he just sailed along through the other dimensions without a bump.  
_Aki-chan:_ Plus it gives her more to write about.  
_Luna-chan:_ -smiles and nods- True. And your computer wasn't working? Harsh! I'll forgive you though, because I'm a wonderful person like that.**

**storm-of-insanity: Lust isn't coming back into the story I don't think... Well not unless I have a sudden need for her, but yeah, it was generally there because I needed something to get Kari angry and distract Kai for a while.  
_Aki-chan:_ And it was funny.  
_Luna-Chan:_ That to. I'm glad you like this story, even more the the Spirit's within series? Hm... interesting. I prefer writing it, it's not as heavy as the other two I'm writing, I know my writing has improved a lot since I joined Fanfiction and I'm still working on improving it.**

**Blackheartedchaos09:Good things come in little packages. And mum's only mean the best when they kick us off the computer.  
_Random Guy:_ Honest.**

**personne-du-monde: I know China's a dangerous place, Ling-chan told me (that's my Chinese friend from school) but it still doesn't put me off, I mean, everywhere is dangerous if you think about it, my friend was mugged last weekend when she went to Paris for the weekend. But then again I live in one of the safest places in the world, so I'm not really accustomed to violence and things like that.**


	16. The truth about Limbo 1: The Attack of t...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The truth about Limbo 1, Attack of the Mary Sues.

* * *

He couldn't breathe, the murky grey liquid slowly filling his lungs as hands slowly brought him deeper, deeper, deeper… He couldn't see his eyes unable to open for the gooey liquid that surrounded him.

Yet still invading hands pulled him through it, he couldn't escape.

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

He doubted if he ever would escape from the _freaking_ voices. They were so irritating it was unbelievable.

"Keh, Hiwatari."

A sudden pain to his stomach, he couldn't move.

"You can't escape us here Kai-kun" A beautiful voice drew him in, perfect hair and perfect eyes on a perfect face with a perfect body and perfect personality and great s-

Whoa! Not going there.

"We love you Kai-kun" More of these seemingly perfect beings came, touching him, hugging him; slowly the grey gunk began to disappear as more of these perfect creatures seemed to form.

He wasn't going to ask why they were all wearing bikinis.

Whoever made these freaking dimensions was perverted or something, either that he/she didn't have much fashion grasp.

Or they just liked girls in skimpy things.

It's just _so_ wrong.

"Kai-kun…"

"Whee! Kai-kun I love you!"

"No! I love him!"

"Liar! I love him! He's mine!"

Kai didn't bother hanging around as they began to argue, more like trying to get away from these crazed beings in skimpy outfits as random katanas and guns appeared and they started shooting each other with them, random exploding bits of perfect person.

The grey gunk began to reappear again; hands grabbing at his body.

He sunk deeper….

* * *

**_Luna-Chan - A MaSk Of LiEs:_ Ooh! The plot thickens...  
_Aki-chan:_ But we don't have plot.  
_Luna-chan_: -shrugs- they don't need to know that... -shifty eyes-  
_Random Guy_ They already know...  
_Luna-Chan:_ Heheh... Erm... -giggles- I know this chapter isn't all that funny, only I kinda had nothing to do so I complained to my muse and she hit me over the head with her wand and told me to do this. So I did.  
_Aki-chan:_ -dryly-That's not exaggerated at all. I just said it sure beats that English-Coursework-that's-due-in for-next-tuesday-and-you-haven't-started-yet. And we managed to set a few Mary Sues onto each other.  
_Luna-Chan:_ Same difference.  
_Random Guy:_ If looks could kill you'd be dead right now, Morana looks annoyed.  
_Luna-Chan_: ... Oops... I said it again didn't I...  
_Random Guy_: -nods-**

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: -hugs back- Aw! Don't worry about it. Gabe's always mean to me.  
_Aki-Chan_: Kai-Kun's not lost... he's just... erm..  
_Random Guy_: -dryly- Lost.**

**Tikytikytavvi101: Ahem, when Morana read the whole thing about you owning the whole 'Kai-pie' thing she kinda went off it... -frowns-  
_Aki-chan_: -shrugs- it's Fanfiction, nothing here's copyrighted. So technically you don't own it...  
_Random Guy:_ But that's just Morana. You can own whatever you like.  
_Aki-chan:_ -giggle- And yeah, Kai's in Limbo.**

**Smoke-Angel:Freaky things happenin' in Limbo also XP  
_Aki-chan:_ I swear onRandom Guythat Kai's not gone mad.  
_Random Guy:_-sighs- That's right, give me the raw end of the deal...  
_Aki-chan:_ -smiles-**

**Storm-of-insanity: -smiles- I've always imagined Limbo as some place with a grey gunky lake with a boats floating over it to get to heaven and hell, -shrugs- actually I don't believe in hell but hey! I can do stereotypes.  
_Aki-chan:_ It's always good to have your own points of views on things. It helps create diversity.  
_Gabe:_ And also, what makes you think Heaven's full of clouds?  
_Aki-chan_: oO I thought you didn't like answering to reviewers?  
_Gabe:_ ... I don't.**

**AG: -looks at Aki-chan- I told you a lot of people would get panicky.  
_Aki-chan:_ Well it was your idea.  
_Luna-chan:_ -blinks-Was it?  
_Aki-chan:_ -nods slowly- Now then Luna-chan... what colour is my hair?  
_Luna-chan:_ -flat look- pack it in Aki-chan. You live in a hot place? Cool! -smiles- I love hot places but I get really grumpy when I'm there because I don't like the heat -sweatdrops- but still; Kai-kun is amazing, and I'm not sure as to whether or not Kai and Gabe will get on, hmm... I'm not sure yet. And yeah, as Kai has a guardian angel and a tempter demon, Kari and Juan have a mortal to look after, so generally mortals are considered by celestials (Angels an Demons) as their own. -shrugs- just one of those lil things really. You wanna know about Morana? Well... -thinks- She made a guest apperance in The Spirits Within as the Angel of Death (she's often the one to kill off my characters), she my second personality (me being a gemini and all - the twins) erm... she's moody, she packs one hell of a punch... and she's got a very sharp tounge... -winces-. Also! What's geometry? I'm guessing it's got something to do with maths, and that's about it... -shrugs- ah well...**

**personne du monde: Yeah well, the UK is considered one of the safest places to live in the world also yet it's still plagued by crimimals and such like. And I'm a pacifist, which means I don't believe violence is the answer.  
_Aki-chan_:Yeah... you just get us to-  
_Luna-chan:_ -guilty smiles- Heheh... And no matter which country you go to it's always dangerous... you just got to keep out of it.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Aiee! We know of your pain!  
_Aki-chan:_ When Luna-chan started writing on FanFiction her computer broke, so she had to work on her dads computer.  
_Random Guy:_ Which was the family computer...  
_Aki-chan:_ Which meant she had no privacy... -sighs- We can't work when other people are around.  
_Luna-chan_: And my chapters are always short in this story mainly because I don't like long chapters...**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: Heheh... you think they're fun then you can have them, but then again I think if you did then Zi and Aki-chan would have... -frowns- I'm not sure I want to think about it really...  
_Random Guy:_ Also, Muses and OCs will _not_ rule the world, I have NO intention of letting Juan and Aki-chan run amock.  
_Luna-chan_: -nods- The world would just be like... a big lump of mashed potatoe with bits of blue stuff in it and cabage.  
_Random Guy:_ -sighs- I don't think human's should be left in charge either...  
_Gabe_: Who said they were?**


	17. Truth about Limbo: It's not just a dance

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The Truth about Limbo II: It's not just a dance.

* * *

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha… CHA!"

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha… CHA!"

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha… CHA!"

"Wrong song! Dis is dah limbo my friends! Dah Limbo!" A strange Jamaican accented voice.

"Oh…" A crowd of voices answered simultaneously and began to sing again. "Limbo… Limbo with me… Limbo… Limbo with me!"

The singing was occasionally disrupted by cheers coming from the same bodiless voices.

Kai was irritated, how long had he been floating around in strange grey stuff being pulled down into. The singing wasn't helping and dammit! Those bloody strange girl-monster things had come back three times already, each with a sob story and unnaturally beautiful bodies and faces. Bleh.

The grey shapes began to move again, once more forming into those nauseating girls with grating high pitched voices and enough gun power to satisfy Boris Balkov for life.

"Oh no you don't! Gods I'm so damn sick of those blasted Mary Sues!" A strange feminine voice cut through the grey gunk and a strange flicker of light seemed to explode from no where; causing the grey spaces to dissipate and four figures emerge. "Whoop! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We kicked their perfect little asses!" One was cheering, her brown hair bouncing around her face as she punched the air with her fist.

Another figure spoke, her face calm and serene in a twisted sort of way, straight brown hair framing a bored looking face.

"Luna-chan. Pack it in. Look what you did to this story?" Her voice was almost as sharp as her eyes were.

"Aw… Morana-chan! You know you like it really. You kill off my characters all the time." The first girl was still cheering, a stupid grin on her face as she linked with the second girl. Who just looked irritated.

"Luna! Get off me!" The first girl landed with a thump onto the floor as the girl who spoke glared at her. "Do not touch me!"

The first girl pouted.

"Meanie."

The only boy that was in the small group looked up at Kai, his eyes widening.

"We found him"

The first girl looked over to where the boy was looking at. She squealed and ran up to him, throwing herself at him and attaching her arms around his waist.

He didn't have time to react poor thing.

"Kai-kun! You baka! If you weren't needed for my story I would make Morana kill you off." Such flattering words from the weird girl attached around him.

The second girl sighed, yanking the crazed brunette off him and causing her to fall onto the floor again.

Not that there was a floor to speak of, as they were kind of floating around…

"My name is Morana" The second girl told him, her voice still sharp as those dark eyes of hers, her clothes black that made her figure seem slimmer than it was. She waved the frowning boy behind them his shaggy brown hair getting in the way of blue eyes, slumped shoulders that made his whole poise more depressed. "That is Tomas, formally known as Random Guy; the small pink, chubby fairy is Aki-chan."

The fairy glowered, holding a wand in her hand and waving it around threateningly.

"HEY!"

The first girl grinned, jumping to her feet and hugging Kai again only to be yanked off again by an annoyed looking Morana.

"Why was I cursed to stay with you again? Oh, of course, this is Luna-chan. She's the one who got you – and us – into this mess."

Luna pouted.

"THAT'S MEAN MORANA! I DIDN'T GET HIM INTO TROUBLE!"

"Sorry… Your _character _did."

Sarcasm dripped off her words like too much treacle on a sponge pudding.

* * *

**_Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs:_ ... So yeah,a slight detour from any form of storyline.  
_Morana:_ A slight detour? You've just wrecked the story.  
_Luna:_ -shrugs- It wasn't meant to be a proper story, just some for me to fool around with.  
_Random Guy:_ -shakes head- I'm not going to ask why we're in there...  
_Luna_: -smiles- Then don't:)  
_Aki-chan:_ ... I'm not fat.  
_Morana_: -smirks- Of course you not.**

**Smoke- Angel: Actually, they're not in Heaven yet, they're still in Limbo.  
_Aki-chan:_ -nods- Heaven's cool according to Gabriel. It's nothing like Limbo.**

**AG-chan: Well AG-chan... we had three of our five hot days here in England, it was great, but then the normal weather came back and now it's all crappy again. -pouts-  
_Aki-chan:_ -sighs- it's true.. but at least the sky's sorta blue...  
_Luna_: -drags Morana over- This is Morana-chan! -beams-  
_Morana_: ...Go away.  
_Luna:_ -sweatdrops- Heheheh...**

**storm-of-insanity: -bows- Thank you!  
_Random Guy_: -flatly- You've still not done that coursework, and it's very late.  
_Luna:_ -shrugs- My teachers love me.**

**MyStiC BlAcK PhOeNix:-bows- I'm glad you like my view on the world.  
_Random Guy_ Encase you haven't noticed Luna-chan like's random.**

**Alicia: -smiles- Yeah, now Kai's got my lot to cope with, if only for two or three chapters max.  
_Gabe:_ Do you seriously think that I would want to be in one of _her_ stories? I think not.  
_Random Guy:_ -blushes about and mumbles something-  
_Luna:_ ... -waves- You have a good day too Lisha-chan!**

**Wreckless Spirit: I hope to keep Kai-kun in character. I mean, the Original Characters from the serious don't have to be out of character to make a story funny, which I'm trying to prove.  
_Aki-chan:_ My idea! -beams-  
_Luna:_ -giggles- Yup, Aki-chan's idea, her being my muse and all.**

**Mizuki hikari: -nods- I feel sorry for Kai-kun to.  
_Random Guy:_ But she won't stop making his life a misery.  
_Luna:_ -shrugs- It's fun.**

**personne du monde: -blinks- A cliffhanger?  
_Aki-chan:_ -laughs- Oh yes, a cliffie Luna-chan.  
_Luna:_ Heheh... I didn't notice it...**

**shamenteen: I'm glad you like it! -smiles-  
_Aki-chan_: -grins- We've got fans..  
_Morana:_ -rolls eyes- I don't know how...**


	18. The Uniqueness of insanity

**

* * *

Chapter 17: The uniqueness of insanity – Inside the mind of a writer**.

* * *

So the strange group of people continued to guide – okay! So we all just chose a limb – no, no-one chose THAT limb people – and proceeded to drag him along the ground as he continued to glower at us.

Okay, moving on. I'm bored now let's just –

Okay! So I won't skip! Sheesh people! What do you think I am! Meh, stop glaring at me Aki-chan…

Anyway, continuing with our hunky hero, our knight in shining armour, our badass without a soft side.

Kai-kun was irritated. Having to put up with the loud oxymoronic group was far worse than that ditzy angel and perverted demon, thus it being worse than with his moronic team. At least they had something vaguely common with him – that being his beyblade.

These people were loud, annoying and highly frustrating.

The first girl, whose name was Luna-chan or something stupid like that; was tallish, with purplish hair that had changed from the last chapter inexplicably, her mouth never seemed to shut up as she talked to the rest of them. With bright blue eyes that had something about them that he couldn't quite place.

The girl next to her, Morana or something, with a straightened poise and sharp eyes that constantly seemed to glare was probably just as irritated as he was. Her dark straight hair hung over one side of her face as her small mouth continued to scowl. If anything she seemed bored, as though she was forced into looking after annoying kids that seemed a little too naïve of the world.

Then the boy who was with them, Thomas? What kind of name was that? He seemed to be the oldest, his shoulders rounded and some sort of defeated look on his face – which was mostly covered by shaggy brown hair. He seemed slumped and was also quiet in comparison to the first girl Luna and the rabid fairy thing that seemed to be following them.

"Hey! For your information I am not rabid!" The thing told him, shocking pink hair bouncing up and down from bunches as she waved a ridiculously large stick with a star on the end of it in her hands.

He continued to look at her with a blank look on her face, a light blue eyebrow raised.

"My name is Aki-chan and I am Luna-chan's muse!" She grinned and punched the air with the hand her oversized wand was in.

She was greeted with silence.

She opened her eyes slowly to find that everyone was gone - or at least had begun walking anyway.

"Hey!"

A few hours later – cos nothing much happened in the past four hours to be worth mentioning if you don't mention the duck tape applied to the human girl and fairy by the death angel.

"You are in the mind of Luna-chan, A Beacon of hope and a mask of lies if you want her full title. It often happens when writers do not use the _Deus ex Machina_, God from machine…" She sighed almost helplessly. "It is her fault your in such a mess. Along with the not so regular cleaning out of those cursed Mary Sues that seem to lurk about constantly she also forgets where she puts plots and storylines."

Kai nodded; despite the fact that nothing made sense to him anymore he was glad for someone to explain it to him.

"So… Where are we going?"

"We're going to the _Deus ex Machina_ to sort it all out. Gabriel decided to go further ahead in the story. Hn. If this was a K plus story I would be swearing about that."

Kai once more nodded, not understanding a word of it.

The Deus ex Machina? What the?

Never even heard of it.

"Your not supposed to. It's Greek." She told him. Walking off in front.

Kai blinked, not understanding what was going on.

* * *

_Luna-chan - A MaSk Of LiEs_: So... Long time no see my GA reviewers! -bows- Sorry about not updating for a while. But hey! Now I have so you can be happy now. -smiles-  
_Aki-chan_: She forgot about it.  
_Luna:_ Hey! Out of the review section! Now!  
_Aki-chan:_ Meh.  
_Luna_: Anyway, Just so people know; the HOPE THAT SURROUNDS US will get two new chapters (maybe more) next saturrday to make up for the lack of updates this weekend. I'm sorry guys, but my computer deleted both this weeks bonus AND normal chapter for this week. (Kuso, you know this means I've got to rewrite the final meeting, -sulks-) 

MyStic BlAcK PhOeNix: I know people who aren't random, but they are boring -giggles- I'm glad you like this story! (Even if I am having to go to the _deus ex machina_ to make it better again -grins- And my view on the world is totally screwed, seriously.

storm-of-insanity: Lol, I'm glad you like it anyway and still reviewed to tell me so.

Smoke Angel: I don't like it when stories are clique (okay so I know the whole Spirits Within Series is clique but hey! I don't care. My story and people like it, so it's different) I am starting to try out new and different ideas which not many people do do these days. I mean, how many high school stories were there with it just slightly different from the rest? I mean, people! Hehe... anyway, rant over.

VGMaster04: I updated -smiles- I'm glad you liked it.

AG: Oh dear AG-chan, you have so many questions! -giggles- We all know that if we had uber hot guys in the realy world they would be constantly attacked by rabid fan girls and we wouldn't be able to write about them -things- actally, sometimes I think it would be a good thing because dudette! Have you seen the amount of Shounen Ai and yaoi in the fanfic section of Beyblade! I mean people! Hallo! They're not gay. If you want a Shounen Ai couple try Yuki and Shuichi from Gavitation. That's a sweet guy couple for you and MAN is Yuki a bishi. Anyway, rant over about that. I'm glad you like the randomness but in all seriousness I have seriously (enter naughty word here)ed this story up. Which is why I'm whipping out the_ Deus ex machina_! -grins- We've had lovely weather recently, it's been awesome.

Wreckless Spirit: I'm glad you like this story so far, my own opinions is that I've wacked it up a bit and are now having to repair it. I'm glad I cheer up your day -smiles- It makes me feel all happy inside.

Hellspawn: Why should Kai be adored in just one dimension? I mean hallo! He's so cool. I love him to pieces he's such and awesome character to write. I love Hilary and Max just as much mind. That's why I'm writing My Rising Sun

Alicia: You know I've got no idea why he was blushing, I tried to ask him but he just kept nagging me so I gave up. -giggles- Lol, I have no idea why I inserted everyone in to it. Hmm.. -ponders- My mind is weird.

fallen phoenix of darkness: I'm glad you like it!


	19. Deus ex machina

**

* * *

Chapter 18: God from Machine

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?"

"No?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Kai growled; alerting Luna and Morana that he was irritated by their conversation.

"It was you two that made me fall off the boat wasn't it?" His voice was low, dangerous in fact. Morana smirked as Luna paled a bit.

"Um…"

"Yes. And what are you going to do about it Hiwatari?" Morana asked him, her dark eyes flashing with something he wasn't sure he liked.

"Hn."

"Baby" Aki-chan said, laughing slightly as Kai glared at her. "Baby baby baby!"

"Hey lookie!" The purple haired girl started bouncing up and down excited as a huge silver building came into view. "The _Deus ex Machina_!"

"Luna-chan only you can be excited about being torn apart by the _editor_" Morana told her dryly.

"The editor?" Kai raised a disbelieving eyebrow as Aki-chan went white.

"Nooo! Not the editor!"

"Aw… come on you guys! We might get someone nice this time!" Luna cheered.

Everyone by Kai and Luna sweatdropped as the 'writer' began to run into the building.

"Only she could…"

* * *

"You!" A horrified looking PA assistant stood up and fell back slightly at the sight of the group and Kai Hiwatari. "By the seven sisters Luna what have you done this time!"

She pouted and put her hands to her hips.

"It's not that bad"

"You brought Kai Hiwatari to the Deus ex Machina! Last week it was Rei Kon!"

Morana rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Tell me Luna. Does everyone here know you out of the thousands of writers that come into here everyday?"

"Pretty much…" She pondered for a while. "Yup."

"Don't look so proud of yourself."

Their conversation was interrupted by a terrified looking writer who ran out of the room with pens and inkpots showering everyone with sticky black and blue ink.

"Well you can go in now. She's PMTing so be careful."

"Erm… can't Morana-chan come in with me?"

"No. Just you and your problem."

"Oh… Kuso…"

"No swearing." Morana scolded as Luna was pushed forward along with Kai.

She gulped, panicking as the door they were meant to go into seemed to get bigger… and bigger… and bigger…

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Luna. NOW."

The door opened and how brave badass without a soft spot (for anything but cats and Dranzer that is) and the purple haired writer made their way through the door.

It slammed behind them.

Oh the ominousity.

* * *

**Luna-Chan - A MaSk Of LiEs:** **Well then, erm... Yeah. Not much to say really. Except the insertation is almost over. -smiles- and things will be back to normal.  
_Aki-chan:_ -laughs- You can't write normal, it would kill you.  
_Luna_: Hey!  
_Aki-chan:_ -is still laughing-**

**Storm-of-insanity: Aw... But The Hope That Surrounds Us is finished now. And you're going to have to wait for the next one because I'm not posting it until I get an internet connection after we move.  
_Aki-chan:_ Don't worry though, if it takes too long we're going to storm a friends house and take over their internet.  
_Random Guy:_ No! I have told you WE ARE NOT doing that.  
_Luna-Chan_: But the strawberries! -points at readers- Think of the strawberries!  
_Random Guy:_ Luna your readers are not strawberries.  
_Aki-chan:_ Yeah... strawberries can't type.  
_Luna-Chan:_ o.O Who said that?  
**

** VGMaster04: Hehe... Thank you.  
_Aki-chan:_ Usually interesting means weird Luna-chan.  
_Luna-chan:_ Your point?**

**Wreckless Spirit: Well there isn't much to say about it to be honest.  
_Aki-chan:_ Nope... Not at all. Not a thing, not even a-  
_Gabe:_ shut up.  
_Aki-chan_: ... -pouts-**

**Alicia: Erm...  
_Random Guy:_ > I DON'T BLUSH!  
_Luna-chan_: o.O**

**AG-Chan: There is a very clear indication that Rei (Ray) isn't gay. (spoiler!) In the Manga he gets married to Mariah and has a kid named Rin. (end spoiler) and if that's not a clue then what is? O.o Not all hot guys are completely out of our reach. -smiles- We just can't find them -sweatdrops- Hehe... nevermind hm?  
_Morana: _-dry- Just as you can't find your common sense?  
_Luna-chan: _-grins- You are my common sense Morana-chan!  
_Morana:_ I'm your altar ego!  
_Luna-chan_: -nods- Hai hai... this personality doesn't have much of that common sense thingy.  
_Morana:_ -rolls eyes-**


	20. Out of Character!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Out of Character!

* * *

It was dark, stank of ink pots and quills, pens and pencils; the hum of a desktop computer and the dull glow of the screen. Kai look around with a bored expression, not knowing what to say.

"Sheesh, where's the light switch?" The ever so annoying voice of the girl who got him into this mess voiced its opinion before finding a switch and turning it on. "There you go!"

"So it's you _again_ is it girl?"

"Yup."

"So what is it this time?" The low growl of a rarely used voice resounded through out the room. "Fallen wildly in love with an overly perfect girl with a bad history and a super hot body?"

"Nope."

"Fallen in love with a male?"

"Nope."

"Laughed and got on with Tyson?"

"Not really…"

"Turned into a player?"

"I don't think so."

"Declared his love to anyone in an uncharacteristic way?"

"Heheh... nope."

"Ditched beyblading?"

"Nope."

"Acted in anyway out of character?"

The two spoke like this for a while, boring Kai out of his mind. Well, not really, I mean he didn't turn insane or anything, well, I suppose if he did he hid it really well… Oh, wait, I've got to stop this ramble now, Morana's rolling her eyes again.

"So what _did_ you do then?"

"Well it's more along the lines of the plot…" Luna mumbled quietly.

"Oh god not another high school Fanfiction…"

"Erm… nope."

"Biovolt capturing Kai?"

"Nope."

"You didn't do that whole Phoenix thing again where he's part of some legend that they've got to fix?"

"hey! I did that once and it haunts me forever!"

"You're still writing it."

"Oh… oh yeah. I forgot." The brunette (with copper parts in – her hair had once more changed since the last chapter) let out a giggle as she remembered.

Kai rolled his eyes; irritated.

"So **what** did you do to him?"

"Well… I gave him a guardian angel who then began to take him to Russia but then they sort of ended up in hell… then they met his demon and then they decided to take him to Heaven via limbo… but then Kai accidentally fell into the river of Limbo and then Random Guy told me that I'd better save him or I'll get writers block so then I came here after rescuing him so that we could use the Deus ex Machina to take him back to where the Kari and Juan are."

All in one breath, she was quite proud of herself really.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

* * *

**_Luna-Chan - A MaSk Of LiEs:_ Well I'm back, with a new story and an update :D I'm so proud of myself!  
_Morana:_ Yeah, but your new room is still a mess.  
_Luna:_ Hey!You sound like Random Guy.  
_Random Guy:_ Your room is a mess, your homework isn't done. You're business coursework should have been started a LONG time ago.  
_Luna:_ -zones out-**

**VGMaster04: Thankies!  
Aki-chan: We're all glad you like it.**

**Kira: I'm glad you like it!  
_Aki-chan:_ You know it's okay to admit you're being bribed Kira-chan.  
_Luna:_ -bops Aki-chan on the head with bopping stick- Hush you.**

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: Thank you!  
_Morana:_ For lack of anything better to say.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Here at 'A MaSk Of LiEs'INC we pride ourselves on randomness.  
_Aki-chan:_ However at 'A BeAcOn Of HoPe'LTDWe mainly just sit and whine on how we can't think of anything good to write about.**

**Storm-of-insanity: It's not latin actually, it's ancient greek. :P It's a writing term people use when things improbable happen and are forced to use it, it's often put in pretty clumsly (like the army coming into to save the hero or something)  
_Aki-chan:_ So Luna exploited it lots.  
_Luna:_ -nods- Yup!**

**AG-chan: Hehe... Ray is awesome, Ray lives in China. Homosexuality is banned in China. End of story. (See? I do learn something in Sociology) I wanna know who Kai has kids with also...  
_Aki-chan:_ I doubt we'll find out though -sighs-  
_Random Guy:_ And I think that if the fangirls had their own way then Kai would be ruler of the universe or something...  
_Morana:_ -twitches- I am a muse of death... I am NOT a nice person...  
_Aki-chan:_ -laughs- She called you nice... Come on Moranny! Smile!  
_Luna:_ O.o -confused-  
_Random Guy:_ AG you're not a real strawberry, no more than Luna is a maths genius with an ability to spell.  
_Luna:_ -pouts- I CAN spell, just not very well.**

**supershark1:Hehe...Don't worry, noone elsereally understands it either.  
_Aki-chan:_ That's why we'rewritting it. To try and make it make sense in the end at least.  
_Luna:_ Unless it just goes on and on and on and on and on...**

**Alicia: Thank you!  
_Random Guy:_ -blushes- I DON'T BLUSH!  
_Aki-chan:_ You just did.  
_Random Guy:_ No I didn't.  
_Luna:_ Yes you did.  
_Random Guy:_ No I didn't!  
_Morana:_ Thomas, you're not gay, you're a conscience for crying out loud. Luna, Aki-chan, shut up.  
_Random Guy:_ Thank you!  
_Aki-chan:_ -giggles-**


	21. Memories

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Memories.

* * *

**

"Don't do that again!"

"Kari… You just hit Kai…"

"I'll hit you in a minute…"

Something wasn't quite right…

"Kai! Don't stand up-"

* * *

Kai felt himself begin to topple over, he cried out as he began to fall, his leg wrenching painfully as it got stuck underneath a convenient plank of wood that stuck out of the flooring. 

Juan grabbed his arm, the blonde demon dragging him back onto the boat before Kai had chance to fall into the dangerous looking gloop of grey stuff.

Kari let out a sigh of relief before glomping Kai, causing them to crash into Juan and almost fall out of the boat.

"Kaiii! What happened! I was so worried!"

"Bloody hell Kari as much as I love having your breasts in my face I can't breathe…"

A loud smack and Juan was knocked unconscious by a scarlet Angel.

"HENTAI!"

"Ow…"

Kai felt confused; a blurring of images flickered and tried to earn his attention as his throbbing head chose to distort and fade away like one light when many are lit.

"Ah… my head…"

"Waii! Kai-kun! Are you okay?" Kari throwing herself at him and checking him all over.

"Get off me woman! I'm fine!" He growled at her watching her with a scowl as she pulled a face and scrambled to the front of the boat.

"TO HEAVEN WE GO!"

* * *

_**Luna-Chan: **_**OMG, I like, haven't updated here since forever. Well, destiny has been changed. After all, all bishii's go to heaven right? Right? Right? **


	22. Grey Matter

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Grey Matter.

* * *

**

Heavy lamentations laced the air causing the group to choke and cough as a grey mist surrounded them; creeping down their throats and spreading into their lungs as it explored their fragile bodies without regard for their hosts.

To Kai as a mortal the gaseous substance was causing him to go dizzy – without oxygen he couldn't think, his muscles screaming out for their elemental elixir as lactic acid built up inside him, the bitter taste overwhelming him.

"Kai!" A distant voice as he felt his body collapse into a heap, skin tear as it scraped across the bottom of the wooden boat.

Darkness surrounded them.

* * *

"Wah! This is your entire fault you great stupid oaf!" The scary brunette angel cried out as she began to hit Juan repeatedly – panic overcoming all sense of rationality as her chosen ward lay unconscious on the boat.

"Get the hell off me woman!"

"You big bully! How could you! You didn't tell him about the grey matter!"

"Neither did you!"

"That's not the point!"

"Get off me!"

"You killed Kai!" A high pitched scream of mourning escaped her lips as she stopped beating her demonic companion up and began to cry as she went over to the pale Russian blader.

"Here, let me help."

"You're not touching him! Knowing you you'll rape him in his sleep or something!"

"Me! I wasn't in his bed when he first met me!" Juan choked – waving his arms everywhere as though to prove a point.

Kari proceeded to ignore him and continued to cuddle Kai – tears streaming down her face as she mourned for him and the sorrow of Limbo enveloped them all.

* * *

**Luna-Chan: Wow, your eyes are not decieving you, this is an actual chapter of Guardianship of an Angel. Yay! I win:P I've been so busy I've not had the time to write any of this. But I managed to squeeze in a chapter :) **


	23. TimeSlip

* * *

**Chapter 22: TimeSlip **

* * *

"Did you get the feeling that ten months just went by?" Juan asked his companion while lazing on the boat with a small frown on his face; his stomach churning slightly. The angel ignored him. 

Kari had looked miserable for most of the trip; much to Juan's distaste. He didn't like it when she cried, or when anyone cried to be honest – it usually meant he wasn't getting his way, or into their knickers.

"How can someone die in the afterlife anyway?" He snapped; looking over at her as she continued to cling to the body of their charge.

"I don't know, I'm just a guardian angel." She let out another sniffle and started to shake. He rolled his eyes slid further down the boat.

"Micheal will sort something out."

"Yeah, if you want to get murdered." She muttered darkly.

* * *

**_Luna-Chan: _Wow, how long has it been? Sorry. I didn't mean for it to be so long. These chapters don't even take that long to write either, please forgive me. I didn't mean to be so late in updating it. This story is pretty much almost finished, and I must say I'd love to get it done and say it's completed. I do like this story very much, it's light hearted and quick. Or at least I hope you guys think so! Hehe. **


	24. Zombies For The Win!

* * *

**Zombies For The Win! **

* * *

Boom! A massive sound exploded from no-where causing Juan to almost fall out of the small boat with shock. His eyes were wide as he gripped onto the side as though waiting for something to shake him about.

"Angel face, tell me what was that sound?"

Kari glared at him and raised her fist as though to punch him before a sudden wave of grey sent their small boat hurtling at incredible speeds towards Heavens Gates.

"Gah! I hate the rollercoaster part!" She screamed as she spread her wings as though to balance her.

A few moments later the boat slowed down and Juan was complaining loudly.

"My hair! Your stupid trip has ruined my hair!" His fingers were now running through his lifeless locks with a look of pity on his face that not even Tyson could produce on a good day.

"You wanted to come, dolt!" Kari was shaking with rage again had begun to stand up when they both heard a small cough. Instantly Kari forgot about her large demon sized problem and moved to Kai, squeezing him in delight as the poor boy tried to evade the same problem he'd had only a few moments ago.

"Kari you're going to kill him!"

"Oh Kai! You're alive I'm so glad!" Juan paused as he listened to the Angel babble on and turn their charge a nice shade of purple that did not match his face paint.

"Some Guardian you are."

* * *

**Luna-Chan - Oh my goodness I am so sorry! I didn't mean to have such a large waiting time. :/ I will fix this I promise. School Holidays and all, so I'll have more time. It's not a funny chapter, but we're finally out of Limbo and into Heaven itself. And then we're finished!  
**


End file.
